Never Too Old For Nightmares
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: Butters has created his own personal nightmare...


**A/N: I don't know why, but I am majorly obsessed with the idea of an evil Marjorine, who's hungry for existance. I love Marjorine anyway, but I think her sweet, seemingly naive personality would make her even more creepy as a horror character.**

I hope you like this, I hope it isn't too weird.

**I do not own South Park.**

11:59

Butters stared at his digital clock in terror, clinging tightly to his blanket as he tried -unsuccessfully- to calm down. It was almost midnight, in one minute... she would be there. Sweat beads rolled down his forehead as he tried not to make any noises and wake his parents, praying that by some miricale he wouldn't have to face HER again.

12:00

"Butters..." the soft, femenine voice called, her whisper caressing his ear in a way that made him tremble in fear. "Are you coming out to play Butter cup?" the voice inquired as the click of high heels echoed through the hallway.

"Oh h-hamburgers," Butters mumbled, pulling his blankets up over his head and holding them down tightly. "It's just my imagination," he recited his father's words, hoping that it would be enough to make her go away. "It's just my imagination, it's just my imagination, it's just my imagination."

"Butters," the voice repeated. "I hope you're not hiding from me, you know how much I hate it when you hide."

The blonde glanced down at the long, faint, red line, which traveled from the inside of his elbow to his wrist. Yes, he knew all too well how much she hated it when he hid. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to wish away the girl who had haunted his nights since the day he started high school, but he knew from experience that this was no use.

She was getting nearer.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Butters winced with each footstep, knowing that it would be a matter of seconds before his own personal nightmare began... again.

He whimpered when he heard a loud sighing noise, before the blanket was ripped from his grasp, causing him to gasp with the sudden lack of warmth. He slowly and shakily let his eyes travel upwards, to meet the equally turquoise orbs, which were staring at him from underneath waist length, glossy, golden blonde locks. "M-Marjorine," Butters greeted shakily. "I was just-"

"Why do you hide from me Butters?" his imaginary demon asked, smoothing her white minidress down before crouching down to his level. Her turquoise orbs pierced right into his soul, causing him to shiver as he forced himself to stay relatively calm and not wake his parents. "Do you think I'm ugly?"

"N-no!" the blonde shook his head violently.

"Good," Marjorine said with a satisfied smile. "Because you know I love you, don't you Buttercup? You're my adorable little creator and I love you."

"Uh...I know... it's just, I'm seventeen and my dad said..." Butters trailed off as he watched the girl's expression darken, her flawless skin wrinkling as she furrowed her brow.

"What did he say Butters?" she demanded in an eerily sweet voice. "You can tell me, I'm your best friend."

"He said that... you're just a nightmare and that I'm seventeen years old, which is too old to be having nightmares," he stated timidly, instantly panicking about Marjorine's reaction.

"Oh Butters," the angellic monster chuckled darkly. "You're never too old for nightmares," She stated before dragging her perfectly manicured nails down the side of his face. Butters squealed as warm, thick blood rolled down his cheek, dripping from his chin and gathering in a small, crimson puddle on his bed. Marjorine sighed contentedly, as if she was just gently caressing him and not piercing his skin.

A tear slipped from Butters' eye, mingling with the blood to create a morbidly ineresting mix of ruby and diamond, before he shut his eyes tightly. He took a deep, shaky breath, before saying. "I don't want you to visit me anymore Marjorine."

"Why not?" Marjorine asked innocently.

"You always h-hurt me," the blonde boy sniffed. "And the doctors said tha-"

Marjorine huffed exasperatedly "The doctors don't like me Butters, they don't understand, they only want to break us apart. They don't know you like I do. I know you're not crazy, you're just my creative little Buttercup. You don't really want to lose the only person who understands you... do you Butters?"

"Well no," Butters answered, temporarily forgetting his point. Marjorine had always been manipulative, she was in Butters' head, which gave her an unfair advantage when it came to manipulating the gullible little blonde. However, he soon remembered why the whole situation wasn't right and his determination returned. "But you don't exist Marjorine."

"But I could," the girl states, her gaze deadly serious. "I could exist and we could be together... forever. Wouldn't you like that Butters?"

Butters felt a chill, like millinons of tiny spiders were creeping up his spine. "I-"

"It would only take a few minutes," the girl promised. "And I swear that it won't hurt... for long."

"What are you going to do to me?" the blonde boy whimpered, shifting to the edge of his bed as he eyed the door. It was so close, he could just run across the hall and get his parents. Sure he would get grounded, but it was worth a shot, he just had to pick the right moment.

Marjorine giggled sweetly as she stood, towering above the boy in her white, peep-toed, stilletos. "Butters you are silly," she laughed. "Do you really think that I don't know you're trying to run? I'm in your head stupid, I know your every thought before you've even had a chance to register them. How does it feel to be two steps behind Buttercup?" and with one final, malicious smile, the girl dissapeared.

Butters blinked in confusion, wondering where the girl had gone, before he suddenly cried out. Agony was coarsing through his body as he doubled over, colliding with the floor as he desperately writhed around. "Don't fight it Butters," Marjorine's smooth, velvety voice echoed in his head. "You can't win."

Butters gasped his hands pressed against his head as tears cascaded from his eyes "No," he choked. "P-please."

"Just let it happen Butters," her voice instructed. "It will hurt a lot less."

Butters continued to fight the hostile takeover, feeling like his body was being ripped apart from the inside, he gripped the carpet tighltly as he wondered why his parents hadn't heared him. Unfortunately for Butters, his parents had invested in earplugs back when the visits started, so he was all alone now, with no one to hear his struggle. A trail of blood streamed from his nose as the pressure on his brain increased. There was nothing he could do now, he was growing tired and he knew it was too late as he felt himself slowly being sealed in his own mind. He wanted to scream, but could only watch in horror as his body refused to comply to his own demands.

He was slowly dragged into a sitting position, as his hand lifted to eye level without his permission. Marjorine inspected her new body contentedly, a wide grin growing on her face as she sensed Butters' fear and claustrophobia. "I'm finally free Butters," Marjorine purred. "I can have as much fun as I want... and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Just like that Butters was trapped forever... wishing that he had been too old for nightmares.


End file.
